


Christmas Eve With The In-Laws

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another post-series Christmas fic...





	Christmas Eve With The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

I crouched behind Barbara, my hand on her shoulder offering support as she placed the bouquet on the ground and murmured the words Merry Christmas under her breath. I could feel her trembling beneath my palm, but was unsure if that was down to the frigid winter weather or the tumultuous feelings that the day had brought.

I didn’t speak. I couldn’t think of anything appropriate, so it was safer not to say anything at all.

Barbara sniffed in the most indelicate manner, then stood and buried her face in my chest. Automatically, my arms went around her and held her close, but still I didn’t speak, instead relying on my presence to comfort her.

Eventually she raised her head and looked at me, her face streaked with tears.

“I’m sorry about that.”

I cradled her face in my hands, and wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs.

“Don’t apologise, it’s been an emotional day.”

“It has, but I didn’t mean to ruin our wedding.”

“You haven’t.”

“Really? So, coming to a cemetery and then sobbing all over your suit and shirt isn’t ruining things?”

My lips tenderly brushed her forehead, “definitely not. You wanted your parents to be part of our special day, I wanted that too. You wouldn’t be human if it didn’t affect you somehow.”

“You’ve been so kind, so accommodating. Everything I asked for, you capitulated.”

“Why wouldn’t I? A Christmas Eve wedding, just us and a couple of witnesses, a stop off to share our good news with your brother and parents, and then back home to our house and our first Christmas as husband and wife. I can’t think of anything better.”

“You’ve always been too good to me.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Christmas Eve with the in-laws; you’re a brave man Thomas Lynley.”

I smiled warmly at her, and kissed her forehead again. “I’m not, not really.”

“Well I think you are.”

“Shall we agree to disagree?”

She nestled against me again; her arm sliding around my waist, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “With pleasure, and talking of pleasure, I think it’s time we head for home Tommy.”

I turned towards the grave, “apologies for our brief visit but I must take Barbara home and make passionate love to her. We will be sure to visit again.”

My comment had the desired effect, and Barbara started to laugh. Joining her in her amusement, we headed for the car and home.


End file.
